Composite Ghost (Real World)
Summary A Ghost (sometimes known as a Spirit, phantom, or a Soul.) is the spirit of a deceased individual who haunts or is bound to a certain area, normally as the result of a violent or untimely death. Composite Ghost is the hypothetical merging of every single ghostly entity that has ever existed. This article includes standard ghosts, poltergeists, ghost ships, ghostly animals, and famous mythical ghosts from fairytales and folklore. Demons, possessed dolls, and sentient houses such as the 112 Ocean Avenue will be included if they have an inescapable supernatural connection, real-life/mythological connections, and are sentient. Summary Tier: Unknown, '''fluctuates between '''9-C+ '''to '''High 7-C '''to '''6-B... Name: ''' Composite Ghost '''Origin: Real World Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: 'Amalgamated Ectoplasmic Entity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Flight, Aura, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, and limited 8), Self-Sustenance, Magic, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Should be able to use virtually any human weapon.), Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Can possess people, animals, technology, dolls, and even entire buildings and ships.), Fire Manipulation, Blood Manipulation Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Skilled Horseback Rider, Ectoplasm Manipulation,Teleportation, Probability Manipulation (Can give/cause good and bad luck), Healing (Can heal itself by touching the earth, is able to bring those close to death to full health. This includes if the subject has a Disease, Curse, or was attacked by black magic, or hexed), Heat Manipulation (Can increase and lower the temperature of its surroundings.), Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Poisonous Breath, Death Manipulation (Can kill with a glance or a scream), Madness Manipulation (Type 1, 2, and 3.), Disease Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation (can devour lifeforce), Pain Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Clairvoyance, all gates and doors open on his arrival, limited Size Manipulation (Grows in proportion to the amount of flesh they eat.), Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Rot Inducement (Can cause decomposition), Curse Manipulation and Resistance, Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes and mudslides), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can create tsunamis), Soul Manipulation (Can drag souls to the underworld or absorb them), Weather Manipulation (Causes tropical storms and hurricanes), Technology Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Can create fog), Stealth Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause itches, blindness, diarrhea, heavy fever and with their eyes exorbitant.), Power Bestowal (Can grant humans immortality by refusing to bury them or take them to the afterlife), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions), Resurrection, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the spirit world, can fight other ghosts), Abstract Existence, Creation /Summoning of Flies, Age Manipulation (Aged Kathleen Lutz into an old hag), Hellfire Manipulation, Corruption (Types 1 and 3), Limited Body Puppetry, Resistance to Sleep, Soul, Death, Fear, and Holy Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Unknown. Most Ghosts are around''' Street Level+, but some can reach 'Large Town Level'or '''Country level+ with their powers. Most of their abilities ignore conventional durability... Speed: Superhuman, possibly''' far higher... ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 10''' physically, Class 100 'via Telekinesis. 'Striking Strength: Street Level+ '''(Can easily kill humans) to '''Building level (Can destroy houses and entire towns over time with their bare hands.) ''Durability: ''Large Building level, possibly Large Town level. 'Immortality, Non-Corporeality, Ressurection, Healing, and Abstract Existence make it extremely hard to kill. 'Stamina: Nigh infinite overall... Range: ' Melee range, higher with weapons and shapeshifting. far higher with powers/dimensional travel. 'Standard Equipment: 'The Flying Dutchman, a cane, a sword, a scythe, chains, a pumpkin, a ghostly horse, and whatever object they're possessing at the time. 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the knowledge of various warriors, scientists, sailors, writers, explorers, priests, doctors, fighters, demons, policemen, kings and queens, witches, mystics, animals, and low-level death gods. Can read minds and access higher planes. Has hundreds of thousands of years of experience, and can tell when and how everyone they meet will die.) Weaknesses: Is not completely immune to holy attacks, and will sometimes phase out of reality. Has difficulty reacting to tangible objects/beings due to their noncorporeal forms. Various curses, rituals, and magical weaponry can drive away and damage them. Usually unable to leave the area where they died, but many ghosts don't have that limitation. Dogs and other animals are sometimes able to see/hear ghosts. Note: '''This profile does not use abilities from movies, games, books (with some exceptions), and other fictional material. This is strictly about the composited stats from '''Real Life/Mythological spirits/demons... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9-C Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Ghosts Category:Composite fiction Category:Composites Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Glass Canon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Users Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Serious Profiles Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Gender Category:Overpowered Category:Undead Category:Animal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Abstracts Category:Abstract Characters Category:Hellfire Users